The Sapphire Waterfall
by Micaburn
Summary: What if midnight, had happened with Rose? Will Rose and the Doctor survive together, as a couple and as both Time Lords?


"A Sapphire waterfall, a waterfall made out of sapphires. This Enormous jewel the size of a glacier, falls down and hits into a crystal revenue and crashes into a thousand pieces." The Doctor said holding Rose's hand and practically skipping down the platform to the mars rover type ship.

"So what year is it anyway?" Rose asked as she sat down on what looked like to be aircraft seats.

"Not that far from your original time, the year is 2125."

"2125…really?" Rose said doubtfully.

"Of course really, I think I know my times from when I smell them."

Rose face lit up with the smile, the Doctor loved so much. Their conversation was interrupted by the hostess walking down the aisle.

"These are headphones for channels one through thirty-six, earplugs, slippers, juice pack and peanuts. I must warn you that some items may contain nuts."

"That would be the nuts." Rose said trying to hold back a giggle, while putting the stuff on the floor.

The Hostess sighed and tried to smile back at her. "Enjoy your trip."

"Oh, we can't wait… Allonsy!"

"I'm sorry?"

"It's French for lets go." Rose said hoping to explain her husband to the poor woman. "Fascinating." She said pushing her cart and walking away from them.

"I think you scared her off." Rose said giggling.

"Professor Hobbs, Professor Winfod Hobbes." A man said from behind the Doctor. The Doctor and Rose turned around.

"Nice to me you I'm the Doctor and this is Rose." The Doctor said pointing to himself and her.

"It's my fourteenth time."

"Oh, Its our first." Rose said.

A short women stood up beside the professor and introduced herself as well.

"I'm Dee Dee Blasco."

"Dee Dee, sit down. Don't bother the nice people."

Dee Dee sat back down quickly, smiling a little to Rose.

"Ladies and Gentleman and variations of thereof. Welcome to the Crusader 50, if you would fasten your seat belts we will be leaving in." The hostess paused looking at her watch. "Leaving, any moment. Doors…shields down. I'm afraid the view is shielded in till we reached the waterfall palace; and a reminder Midnight has no air so please do not touch any of the door seals. Fire exit at the rear and should we need to use them, you first. Now I will hand you over to Driver Joe."

"There's been a diamond fall at the Winter Witch Canyon, So we will be taking a different route. Thank you for travelling with us and as they say in the olden days, Wagons Role." Rose felt the engines start up. "It feels like an aeroplane." She whispered to the Doctor.

Before the Doctor could answer the hostess started talking again.

"For your entertainment we have the music channel playing retro vids of old earth classics and for the youngsters a rare treat shows from our animation archive. Four Hours of fun time. Thank you." Rose groaned and the Doctor looked around from the tell of the other peoples faces they were just as unhappy with this form of entertainment. The Doctor slowly got his sonic screwdriver out making sure nobody saw what he was about to do. He activated the screwdriver and the flashing lights went out and the video screens were put gently back into there places.

"Well that's a mercy." Professor Hobbes said from behind them.

"I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen, there seems to be some problem with the entertainment center." She said pressing the remote control and seeming flustered.

"What do we do?" A lady called out from the back.

"We got for hours of this just sitting here doing nothing."

"Tell you what" Rose said standing up and turning around the face the other passengers.

"We have to talk to each other instead. "Brilliant" The Doctor said grinning at her.

98 Kliks later:

"Anyway so I went marching up to the lifeguard and he was a Zamboni. You know the ones with the big foreheads and I said 'where's the pool' and he said the pool was abstract." The man bursted out laughing and the Doctor couldn't help but grin.

"It wasn't a real pool" the lady beside him said.

"It was a concept."

"and your were wearing the nose plugs." Rose asked.

"Yes." He managed to get out before they all bursted out laughing.

150 Kliks Later:

Rose was currently getting tea and talking to Dee dee. The Doctor was busy talking to another lady up front.

"I'm just a second year student, but I wrote a paper on the lost moon of poosh. Prof. Hobbes read it, liked it. Took me on his research just for the holidays. I say research, but most of time he's got me fetching and carrying, but it's all good experience." Dee dee said trying to protect the man she so desperately Idolized.

"I was only a student when he found me." Rose said nodding her head toward the Doctor.

"But one thing ran into another and we got married."

"Sounds amazing."

"It is, it is."

"So did you ever find the lost moon of Poosh?"

"No, No" Dee dee said giggling.

"Well maybe that's what you'll find someday. Here's to Poosh" Rose said raising her glass.

"To Poosh."

251 Kliks Later:

"So this is Midnight do you see" The professor said standing in front of a projection. "Bombarded by the sun, Xtonic rays…Dee dee next slide. This is my pet project, actually I'm the first person to research this because you see, the history is fascinating because there is no history. There's no life in this entire system, before the leisure company came her no one came here in all eternity. No living thing."

"But how do you know?" A boy named Jeffro said from the back. "Because no one can go outside."

"Oh, no not enough imagination thing of yours Jeffro."

"He's got a point though" Rose said butting into the conversation.

"Exactly, We look upon this world through glass safe inside our metal boxes even the leisure palace was lowered down from orbit. Here we are now crossing Midnight, but never touching it." As soon as the Professor finished speaking the vehicle came to a halting stop.

"We stopped." The lady answered.

"We can't be, its to soon." Dee dee said.

"They can't stop Crusader vehicles never stop."

"If you could just return to your seats." The hostess said trying to calm everyone down. She picked up the phone as everyone sat down.

"We've broken down." Jeffrey said "In the middle of nowhere."

"Jeffro stop it."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the Hostess said coming back up the aisle from the phone. "There has been a slight delay the driver needs to stabilize the engines. Its perfectly routine, so if you could just sit down."

"Doctor" Rose said whispering. "Isn't this a mico-pentual engine."

"Yes, Yes it is. You wait here. I am going to figure out what's going on. The Doctor walked toward the engine room, getting out his psychic paper as he went.

"Sir, you can't go in there." "Engine Inspector" The Doctor said quickly gently pushing the Hostess out of the way and putting on his glasses.

"Hey, you can't go in here." Driver Joe said to him as he walked into the small room. "Engine Inspector just making sure everything is okay doky. So what's the problem, Driver Joe."

"We are stabilizing the engine feeds. It won't take long."

"Um..no, see that's the engine feed line right there" The Doctor said pointing to a screen. "And that's just fine. It's also a mico-pentual engine which means stabilizing the engines doesn't really make any since does it?"

"Who are you?" Joe said.

"I'm the Doctor, I'm really clever. So what is wrong?"

"We just stopped." The guy next to Joe said.

"What's your name, then?"

"Claude, I'm the mechanic…trainee."

"I sent a distress signal, they should despatch a rescue truck top speed."

"How long, till they get here?" The Doctor said taking off his glasses, and putting them in his front pocket.

"About an hour."

"Alright, Doctor, back to your seat. Rescues on its way, if you can close the door, thank you." Joe said hurriedly.

Doctor, seeing as there was nothing left to learn left the engine room and went back to his seat next to Rose.

"What did you figure out?" Rose asked as soon as he sat back down.

"We've just stopped."

"Only Us, would go on a vacation and wind up on the only vehicle that stops."

The Doctor grinned "But would you have it any other way?"

"Of course not."

"Are we running out of air?" Val suddenly asked from the back.

"I didn't think about that, are we?" Biff said right behind her.

"We are not running out of air."

"Everybody Quiet!" The Doctor yelled, effectively shutting everyone up. "Now, if you care to listen to my friend Dee dee here." Dee dee looked at the Doctor nervously and Rose gave her smile.

"It's just that the air is on a circular fitter, so we could stay breathing for ten years."

"There you go." Rose said proud of her new friend.

"And, I have spoken to the captain and I can guarantee you everything is fine." The Doctor said.

He was cut of his speech, by a loud knocking. "What was that?" Val said looking around her.

"Must be the metal." The Professor said, closed minded but logical as always.

"Or rocks" Bee bee said after him.

"What I want to know is how long we have to sit here." Biff said already moving on from the sound. As soon as he finished it happened again.

"What is that?" Sky said worriedly.

"There's someone out there." Val said.

"Now don't be ridiculous."

"Like I said it could be rocks."

"We are out in the open nothing can fall against the sides." The hostess said trying to keep calm, but not succeeding very well.

"Knock, Knock" The Doctor said quietly.

"Who's there" Jeffrey answered. "Is there something out there? Well, anyone?" Sky said. Nobody answered and then it happened again, the knocking.

Rose stood up and grabbed the Doctor's hand.

"Out there is Xtonic rays, anything that would live would die in a split second." The Professor said

"It's moving" Rose said letting go of the Doctor's hand. "Why is it moving?"

"There is no it, there is nothing out there, there can't be."

"Then why is it trying the door." Rose shot back.

"Cast Iron, that door." Biff said knocking on the door three times. They knocked three times back. Everyone gasped.

"Everyone back" The doctor said to the line of people now before the door.

"It wants to talk." Rose said telling everyone else what the doctor and her already knew.

"It's coming" Sky said backing up. "She said she would get me, its coming for me. It's coming.." Sky kept on repeat those words over and over again as she backed into a corner.

The thing tried to force its way into the cabin, the metal bent, the lights flashed and people fell. Rose on top of the Doctor, Val on top of Biff, then all was quiet. Rose tried to get off top of the doctor, thought she did think he was mighty comfy.

"You ok?" She asked. "Head, nose, arms, I'm fine. What about everyone else?" The Doctor asked as Rose helped him to stand.

Rose started to count. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7…Where's Sky?"

"Over there, I think. Is she ok?" Jethro asked. Rose didn't know she was in the corner cradling her head, rolling back and forth.

"It's ok, it's fine, the wall is still intact." The Doctor said rushing over to her. Sky didn't answer.

"I'm getting no answer from Driver Joe, the lines are down." The hostess said suddenly and walking quickly she went to the door that opened to the engine room. Except it didn't open to the engine room, it opened to the outside. Xtonic rays filled the room and everyone took cover. She Rushed to push the button to close the door and ran back with everyone else. "It's the Driver, have we lost the Driver?" Biff said pointing at the now closed door. "The engine room, the engine room is gone." The hostess said out of breath and scared.

While the Passengers we debate wither it was really gone or not the Doctor was kneeling next to a sealed control box. "Rose, Some light please." The Doctor asked rose grabbing his sonic screwdriver. "Molto Bene"

Then the passengers started paying attention to what they was doing once again.

"Is that safe." Val said the first one to notice what he was doing to the wall.

"You better leave that alone." Rose suddenly had a thought.

"Doctor, if they were separated, then they would have been…." Rose trailed off.

"Yes, I know. It looks like it's been sliced off."

"What are you guys talking about?" Biff said wanting to know what was going on.

The Doctor turned to the hostess as she was the one that seemed to be the most effected

. "I'm sorry, they would have been reduced to dust. The Driver and the mechanic." The Passengers stood in shock. "But they sent a distress signal, help is on the way. They saved our lives, we are going to get out of here. I promise you that, we both promise you that." The Doctor said glancing at Rose who had never left his side.

Jethro then noticed something nobody else seemed to, sky. "What's wrong with her?" Jethro asked pointing his flashlight at her.

"Anybody have a medical kit?" Rose asked, but the passengers didn't seem to hear her.

"Anybody know her name?" Rose tried again trying to grabbed there panic attention, finally the Hostess answered. "Her name is Sky, Silvestry."

"Sky" Rose said inching slowly closer to her. "Can you hear me? Can you move sky?"

"Rose, the sound, its gone." The Doctor said kneeling down beside her.

"Thank goodness for that." Rose answered still trying to get Sky to at least look at her.

"No, look it was heading for Sky, what if instead of outside it's now inside. What if it went looking for something, something to communicate to us with." As soon as the Doctor finished sky started to turn around, Rose moved to help her and Sky copied.

"Sky." The Doctor said, sky took a moment and the repeated.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked. Sky repeated again. "I'm Rose and this is the Doctor." Rose asked trying to get her out of the annoying repeating, but instead she did it again.

"Are you learning?" The Doctor said, she repeated the same thing back to him.

"Why is she doing that?" Val asked rubbing her hands together nervously. Sky Repeated.

"Stop it." Biff said trying to help his wife out. Sky repeated.

"My name is Jethro." Jethro said. Sky repeated.

"Everyone stop it!" Rose yelled. They did, but Sky still repeated her.

"Thank you rose." The doctor said trying to ignore the constant repeating.

"Is this learning?"

"The square root of pie is 1.7724" The Doctor said quickly. She repeated just as quickly.

"Telepathic? _Like us?_" Rose asked the Doctor, half out loud and half in her mind.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it. _But we should be able to communicate with it, I'm just getting nothing from her._" There private conversation was interrupted by everybody starting to talk at once, it was noisy, mind boggling and insane and just in time the lights came back on, shutting everyone up.

"It's about time the back up system came on." Rose said helping herself off the ground. "How about the rescue, how long is it going to take?" Val asked

"About 60 minutes" answered the hostess.

"Now I think we should all calm down, and leave her alone." The Professor said. "Doctor." Rose said.

"I know." He answered looking straight at her.

Meanwhile the Professor had kept on his rant. "Doctor, Rose, I think you should step…"

"Back." He didn't finish instead, sky finished for him, ending his sentence before he did.

"What is she doing?" Rose asked. Sky said it too, in perfect harmony.

"She's repeating at exactly the same time." The doctor answered. "That's impossible." Dee dee said.

"It's not even a delay." Professor Hobb's said.

"I think you all should be very, very quiet. Have you got that?" The Doctor said to everyone, meanwhile he was talking to Rose mentally.

'_It must be telepathy or mind reading?' Rose said. 'Or maybe, small time travel.' 'Rose, you know that time travel is a time lord and lady thing.' _

_'I know that, but I'm not talking about going into the future time travel, just a few seconds, a few seconds to tell what somebody is going to say.' _

_'It's possible, but I think it just wants to learn and its telepathic.' _

_'So why can't we talk to the being?' _

_'I don't know Rose, but I don't think we should stay close.' _

"Now I think" The Doctor said speaking out loud once again. "The more we talk the more she learns. Now, I'm all for education, but I think in this case. Everyone back, come on. And they did with Rose's help finally make it back to the other corner, putting at least some distances between them and her.

"She's not getting any stronger, all she has is our voices."

Nobody talked for almost a minute and then. "We must not look at goblin men." Dee dee said looking at sky.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Biff asked annoyed and confused.

"It's a poem." Rose said.

"By Christina Rossetti." The Doctor finished.

"We must not buy their fruits: Who knows upon what soil they fed There hungry thirsty roots?" Dee dee finished.

"I don't think that's helping." Rose said.

"She's not a goblin or a monster, she's just a very sick women." Professor Hobb said.

"Maybe that's why it went for her." Jethro said cutting into the conversation.

"It went all the way around the ship, in till it found her, and she was the most scared out of all of us."

"For the last time, nothing can live on the surface of Midnight." The Professor said getting flustered.

"I'm glad you have an definition of life in the universe, but perhaps the universe has ideas of its own." Rose said getting flustered at well, but at the man and not there situation.

"Now I think there is some kind of life in Mrs. Silvestry, but I also think she is still in there. And its are job to help her."

"Well, I'm not going near." Biff said shaking his head and taking a step back.

"Rose and I have to stay back, because if she is copying us, the next step may be becoming us and I don't want her becoming us or things could get a whole lot worse."

"Oh, and you lot so special then?" Val said looking between The Doctor and Rose.

"As it happens yes we are. So that's decide we stay back and we wait."

"And when the rescue ship comes we can get her to the hospital." Rose finished.

There was a pause and the the hostess spoke. "We should throw her out." Everyone stood in shock.

"I beg your pardon?" Professor Hobb's said.

"Can we do that?" Val said.

"Don't be ridiculous." Rose said.

"That thing whatever it was killed the driver and the mechanic and I don't think it will stop there." The hostess said trying to explain her statement.

"She can't even move." Rose argued back at her.

"She killed Claude and she killed Joe and we are next." Rose and the Doctor looked at her in shock and Biff pushed his way through the two of them.

"Stop, it just Stop it!" Biff said walking toward sky and yelling at her.

"We can't throw her out anyway, we can't even open the doors."

"No one is getting thrown out." Rose said barely containing her anger at the lot of them and she could feel the Doctor was feeling the same.

"Yes we can," Dee dee said after a moment. "Because there is a air pressure seal, when you opened the cabin door you weren't pulled out. Because it takes the pressure wall about six seconds to collapse, that's enough time to throw someone out."

"Thanks Dee dee just what we needed." Rose said sarcastically.

"Would it kill her outside?" Val asked.

"I don't know, but it would kill the physical form." Dee dee answered.

"No one is killing anyone!" The Doctor said

"I wouldn't risk the cabin door twice, but we got that one. All we need to do is grab hold of her and throw her out."

"Now Listen, all of you, for all we know that's a brand new life form and if it came inside to discover us what will it find? This little bunch of humans, what do you amount to…murder. Because this is were you decide who you are. Could you actually murder her, any of you?" Rose said eyes blazing with fury. For a second Rose thought she did it and then.

"I'll do it" the Hostess said. Rose turned her head to her in shock and then the other's followed.

"What?" The Doctor said in place of Rose who still was in shock.

"You can't sa..y tha..t." Rose said getting her voice back.

"I'm sorry Rose, but you said it yourself she is growing in strength."

"I didn't say that."

"I want to go Home, I'm sorry. I want to be safe."

"You will be, the rescue truck is on its way all we have to do is wait a little longer."

"And what happens then Rose?" the Hostess said "If it takes that thing back to the leisure palace. If that thing reaches civilization, what if it spreads?"

"It won't me and him, we will be there to contain it." Rose said grabbing onto the Doctor's hand.

"Well, you two haven't done much so far, you've just been standing here with the rest of us." Val said cruelly.

"She's dangerous, my job is to see that this vessel is safe and I say get rid of her." The hostess said.

"Now Hold on, I think we are taking this a little to far." Professor hobbs said

. Rose gave him a slight smile and the Doctor said "Finally."

"Two people are dead!" the hostess said looking like she was about to cry.

"Don't make it a third!" the Doctor argued back to her.

Rose looked around, "Jethro, what do you say?"

"I'm not killing anyone."

Rose took a deep breath. "Thank you."

"He's just a boy." Jethro's mother said.

"What so I don't get a vote."

"There isn't a vote!" the Doctor said his patience completely gone. "It's not happening…ever! If you try to throw her out that door you have to get through me and Rose."

_'Your with me right, Rose' _the doctor said telepathically_. _

_'Of course I am, I'm just scared.' Rose answered._

_ 'I am too.' _

"Ok" the hostess said.

"What!" the Doctor and Rose said at the same time.

"Fine by me." Biff said

"Oh, come on now your just being stupid! Could you actually take hold of somebody and throw them out that door?" The Doctor walked right up into Biff face.

"You calling me a coward?"

"Who put you in charge anyway?" Val said getting into the conversation.

"And you're a Doctor of what exactly?" Professor Hobb's said.

"Of…stuff. Does it matter?" Rose said.

"Here's another thing, the rest of you tickets in advance, they just turn up out of the blue." The hostess said.

"Where from?" Val asked stepping forward toward the pair.

"We are just travelling, just travelling."

"Like an immigrant?"

"What's your name?" Biff said but no one seemed to hear him.

"Doctor, you've been loving this." Jethro said cutting past his father.

"Jethro, not you too." Rose said.

"No, but ever since the trouble started you've been loving this."

"It has to be said both of you seem to have a certain glee." Professor Hobb said logical as always.

"So we are interested, yes, I can't help it, she can't help it; because whatever is inside her is brand new and that's fascinating!"

"You wanted this to happen?" Val said angrily.

"No! Of course not." Rose said.

"You called us humans like your not one of us." Jethro sprouted angerly out.

"He did that's what he said." Val said.

"And then you opened the panel!"

"But how did you know what to do?" Biff said.

"Because I'm Clever!" The Doctor yelled. "Because, we're clever!"

Silence filled the room.

"Well, that explains everything." Professor Hubb's said sarcastically.

"What does that make us Idiots?"

"That's not what I meant." The Doctor said trying to correct his mistake this was getting worst by the minute, if they discovered he and Rose were alien.

"If your clever, then what are we?" Dee dee asked bringing the Doctor out of his thoughts.

"You've been looking down on us from the moment you walked in." Val said cruely. " "You've been looking down on us, practically from the time you walked in here."

"Even if he was, he has practically volenteered."

"Oh, come on just listen to yourselves, please!" Rose said grabbing her husband's arm tightly

"I say we through them out as well." Bliff said calmly

Silence once again filled the room, then the hostess spoke up "If we have to."

"Wait, please, just hold on." Rose said sputtering out the words as fast as the could come.

"I know your scared, and so am I, look at me, I'm scared to, but we have all have to calm down and cool off and think." The Doctor said, putting his hand on Rose and stepping in front of her

"Perhaps you could tell us your name." Professor Hubb said taking a step foward

"What does it matter?"

"Then tell us."

"John Smith."

"Your real name." Professor Hubb said as if he was talking to a young child.

The group started talking all at once, overlapping each other in a mixture of complaints.

"Look their eyes, there the same as her's

"Why don't you tell us?"

"You have been lying to us right from the start."

Rose came out of her daze of silence. "Now Stop it, all of you, you need us!"

"So you say, you've been repeating yourself more then her!" Professor Hubb said, putting his arms out in front of the group

"If anyone should be in charge, it should be the Professor!" Val spat at the Doctor

Jethro interrupted the current fight "Guys. Look at her." he said softly

"She stopped." sure enough sky was now silent, her body movements completely still and well as her voice.

"When did she?" Rose asked taking a step toward her, but she was caught off guard as Sky spoke at the same time she did.

"Rose" The Doctor said cautiously, trying to call her back to the group

"Sky?" Rose asked softly, "What are you doing." Sky and Rose spoke at the same time.

"It's you Rose, she's only copying you." Dee dee said from the background

"Why me? Why are you doing this?" Rose asked, kneeling beside her, looking into her eyes

"Doctor, your so clever, why is she doing this."

"I don't know." The Doctor said, falling and kneeling besides Rose "Sky Stop it" and sky instead of staying with Rose went in time with the Doctor.

"I said Stop it!" Rose yelled her eyes red with frustration

From the background, Rose could her the group talking, saying things, how they were in league with the alien and a stray tear fell down her cheek. How did this vacation, become so wrong. She forced her mind back into the situation at hand, and focused on the Doctor speaking, Sky was keeping up, with everything, even when he went speed and said things, she couldn't possibly know about and then silence and shock, Sky had spoken first.

"Hold on."

"Did she just speak..."

"She can't have."

The Doctor was not moving a mussle, Rose put her hand on his, it had turned cold and his eyes black. "Doctor" Rose said scared

Sky continued to talk "Well, look at that, I spoke first." and the Doctor followed

The doctor was shaking now, sweat falling off his brow. Rose tried to reach his mind, but it was closed as if there was a big castle gate in front of it and she had no way to open it.

"I think it's moved, I think it's letting me go." Sky said, Rose could see the glint in her eyes. What had she done to her her doctor, her husband?

"What do you mean?" Dee dee asked stepping a tiny bit closer to the trio.

"He's repeating now, he's the one doing it, it's him!" Biff said harshly

"Mrs. Silvestry, is that you?" Professor Hubb said leaning toward her

"Yes, Yes."

Rose stood up and spun around. "What the bloody hell!, It's still inside Mrs. Silvestry it never left!"

"It's transfered into the Doctor, whatever it is, it is in him now." Jeffro said calmly

"NO IT'S NOT!" Rose yelled, taking a glance back at him, his cold body shaking, the sweat running off his brow.

"But, look at her." Val said pointing in Sky's direction.

"Yes, look at me. I can feel again." Sky said and a few seconds later the Doctor repeated.

"Help me Professor, get me away from him." Sky said again, continuing to talk.

The Professor stood in shock, his mouth open. Then the Professor slowly started to walked toward Sky to help her get away. Rose rushed forward to stop him, but was stopped by ruff hands pulling her back, Biff

"LET ME GO!" Rose yelled, tears now running down her cheeks, her breathing ruff and ragged.

The Professor tore Sky away from the Doctor and join the rest of the group and Rose as she struggled to get out of Biff, strong grip.

Rose stood look on in shock as the group discussed the plans for her husband, and there was nothing she could do to stop them, it was the end, this was how this all ended and then...

"I wouldn't touch her." Dee dee said

"It's gone, it's clean, it's passed onto him." The Professor said

"That's not what happened." Dee dee said as calmly as she could.

"Thank you for your opinion, but clearly Mrs. Silvestry has been released."

Val cut into the converstation "But, she's clean isn't she? Jethro, it's let her go hasn't it?"

Jethro didn't know, so he called on help. "Professor?"

"Well, I say from observation, that the thing, came from her and went into him."

Rose tried desperately to seperate herself from Biff "Please!, That's not what happened! You have to believe me!"

"So, there we are then, now the only problem we got is this Doctor and her." Biff said looking down on Rose.

Sky spoke once again "It's inside his head, it killed the driver and the mechanic. Now it want's us."

"Make him stop, please somebody." Val said coming closer to her husband and Rose

"But she is saying it!" Rose said yelling

"Shut up!" Val said looking discusted at Rose

"But it's not him, it's her, she is just repeating!" Dee dee said, Rose gave her a small grateful smile.

"Let her Talk." The hostess said, who for awhile now had been completely silent.

"Fat load of Good you've been!" Biff yelled at her

The Hostess took a deep breath, "Just let her explain."

"From what I've seen it copies, then it combines, then goes onto the next stage. Exactly what the Doctor, said would happen."

Rose looked up "That's how she does it, she makes you fight, creeps into your head and whispers, listen just listen, that's her, inside." Rose said closing her eyes, her face red with tears and pain

"Throw them out! Throw them both out!" Val said viciously

Biff forced Rose over to the Professor, who held onto her tight as he went for the Doctor.

"Please, please, no, not him.." Rose begged, not caring if she was degrading herself, she just wanted him safe.

The hostess rushed forward "I don't think we should do this," but she was ignored

"Professor! Somebody, help me!" Biff said who had already made it halfway down the aisle. The professor's distraction gave her the moment, to him force herself out of his grip and fall to the ground grabbing onto the Doctor's leg, as Val and the Professor tried to force her off, pulling the Doctor away from her as she cried.

While this was happening the hostess was listening to the taunting of Sky, the young girl was right, this was not Mrs. Silvestry, she was the alien not him. She was the only one of authority left on board, it was her responsibility to protect the ship and she would. The hostess spotted the door and grabbed Mrs. Sivestry forcing her to the door, she pressed the button and closed her eyes, then she jump falling into the midnight sun.

All was quiet and still, in till the Doctor collapsed, taking deep breaths of air and moaning in pain. Rose rushed over to him, holding him gently as he whispered softly "It's gone, it's gone." Rose glared at the people around them. "I am ashamed" Rose said faintly, but strong. "That I come from a race, such as yours, That I was once human, That I believed I could have a vacation with my love, without us getting almost killed, but mostly I am sorry, sorry that even with human progress, you never seem to get any better." And then, it was quiet once more.


End file.
